1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lavatory seat device, and more particularly to a lavatory seat device having an internal heater, thermo-sensor and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a lavatory seat device may include in a lavatory seat, a heater having a thermo-sensor, lead wires for connecting the heater and the thermo-sensor with a control circuit, a case having the control circuit therein, a first pivot portion mounted on the lavatory seat and forming a hole through which the lead wires pass, and a second pivot portion mounted on the case and fitted with the first pivot portion for rotatably supporting the lavatory seat.
The lavatory seat may be warmed up by the heater inserted therein, and the temperature of the seat is detected by the thermo-sensor and controlled to a desired level.
If the lavatory seat should be warped due to manufacturing errors, the first and second pivot portions would be broken by sitting on the lavatory seat, and that causes the lead wires to be broken or cut. In such a case, current is unnecessarily supplied to the heater due to the fact that the thermo-sensor can not detect the over-heating of the seat.